The present invention relates to orthodontic spring clips which are to be used in association with an orthodontic bracket and arch wire.
Various orthodontic procedures involve the securing of an orthodontic bracket to a malocculded tooth, the bracket having a channel for receiving an arch wire. In order to properly confine the arch wire within the channel of the bracket, a tie wire, which is generally non-resilient in nature, is utilized. This type of tie wire is disadvantageous as discussed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,096.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved orthodontic spring clips which are simple to use and are readily applicable to mass production techniques.